Their Songs
by Youagainstmelover97
Summary: Ipod on shuffle ... pick the characters ... now writer start your typing! I know its been done before but i couldnt resist. Jdox, turla and ellieth, slash ! dont like dont read.


**music of love, suprise and anger.**

AUTHOR NOTE: there are probably some here who have read my other fics ... i will carry on my merlin fic im just a bit stuck for ideas.

Warning : Slash (dont like dont read)

Pairings: JD/Dr Cox Carla/Turk Elliot/Keith 

**Demi Lavato: We Rock**

I dont care what people think of me ... I know I rock, I know I sound big headed but I do.

I know where i belong aswell and its always been at sacred heart with...

Carla: The mother I always needed and wanted

Elliot: The annoying sister who you know you love but hate at the same time.

Turk:the brother who I know will never judge.

Dr Cox :his possesiveness his charisma and his gentle touches and whispers in the night when the times i get to see him at his most vulnerable.

With them i can be myself.  
Be who i am.  
Finally let go and lose all control.

**Reena Sandstorm: Here I Am**

I was always told a good boy or girl was the quiet ones, and then i was told to never ask why. i would always sit outside on my own, i would always be at the back of the line no matter what, and i would always eat alone.

I never told Dan  
Or mum.  
Or Dad.

I was always quiet.

Because i knew it would make things harder to fit in.

But one day i realised i had had enough andf i said to anyone that would listen: HERE I AM.

so that day in sacred heart I had had enough of everone telling me what to do.

Keith wouldnt stop asking me pointless questions.  
Elliot kept complaining about keiths lack of knowledge on the simplest things.  
Turk was complaining about hooch threatning to chop off his family jewels.  
Carla wouldnt stop complaining about nurses hours.  
Dr Cox was right back to square one of our relationship with the demeaning names and rants.

So i had had enough and screamed at them ... then ran ( Im not that brave).

I knew one of them would follow but i didnt know who till...

"Newbie, Get your ass back here now"

I still ran.

"JD, please stop."

And I did.

"im fed up" I heard my self say.

"I know" he replyed kindly placing the softest of kisses on my lips.

**Hanz zimmer: Time.**

Time is an interesting thing in a hospital.  
you may never have enough time to save a life, or time to get the orders done in time, or not enough time to have your lunch or sleep.

I know I take the deaths of my pasients hard... but its knowing that if i done this or that quicker he or she may still be alive now.

im always told that can never be the case, but i didnt know that!

So thats why im sat here in the oncall room, I barely hear the sound of the door creaking open ever so slightly and expect to see a latinas hand or a blonde minx's take mine.

Not the rough calloused hand.

"Newbie, Its not your fault; she was old it was gonna happen eventually we all knew that"

"We dont know that for definant,Perry"

placing the softest of kisses on my lips he sighed; knowing he wouldnt be able to convince me otherwise, but knowing that he could be there to help me recover.

"I need you" I said feeling weak but needing him inside me showing me how much i mean to him.

And that night after my shift he did just that. Placing soft kisses in all the right places filling me up to the brim in more ways than one and making me feel like i had all the time in the world to enjoy it.

**Olly Murs: I dont love you too.**

I know what flirting and I had seen what it does to the other half of the couple.

"Sean you got another girl you lost your place as her man, I am hers now so either piss off or lose a few teeth" keith can be mean.

" Are you giving me attitude bitch i could wipe the floor with your ass and my man would never be yours" Carla isnt a latina for no reason.

"Listen here Bo-bo number two, this little girly here is mine so go and search for someone ele to be your boy toy because it isnt gonna be this one ... i already popped that cherry of hers anyway so she is mine for ever"

Yep...doctor cox can be really possesive.

**Fin !**


End file.
